Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices display images, and recently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are receiving spotlight.
Since an OLED display is self-emissive, it does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD). Thus, OLED technology has desirable features such as low power consumption, high luminance, lightweight, thin profile, and fast response speeds.
As the resolution of a display device increases, the line time for driving a single row may decrease and the time for compensating a threshold voltage of a driving transistor may become insufficient. Therefore, data demultiplexing may be used to obtain compensation time.